Epistolary: Fifteen Years
by val'tanelle
Summary: Inspired by Mithrigil’s Epistolary and Kurio Neko-kun’s Best Friend of Childhood Years, Futch keeps in touch with Luc after the Dunan Unification War. Posted the forgotten epilogie; complete.
1. IS 640 to IS 641

**Epistolary: Fifteen Years  
By Himig**

**Summary:**  
Inspired by Mithrigil's Epistolary and Kurio Neko-kun's Best Friend of Childhood Years, Futch keeps in touch with Luc after the Dunan Unification War.

**Author's Note:**  
Don't compare this with the original. We all know the original is the best. I suggest you do read the mentioned fanfics, especially Mithrigil's. It's fantastic. I learned a hundred words a day because of it.

This story is already complete, but I'm going to update it at least twice a month, or weekly. There's only five chapters. I've never played S3 by the way. And great, the underline works now...oh geez when you edit it it doesn't work anymore . some anyway. Whatever.

**Warning:**  
Spoilers?

* * *

**Epistolary: Fifteen Years  
IS 640 – IS 641**

* * *

-

_To wind magician and seer Leknaat's apprentice, Luc of Magician's Island,_

Hi Luc! I know you probably won't like this, but I hope you wouldn't mind if I send in a few letters to you so I can keep in touch with you. Do you remember the bird? It's the one that attacked you when I introduced it to you. I think it will eventually like you. I'm sure this letter will get to you safely.

I'm not going to get my hopes up yet in case this letter won't reach you in case you decide to shred it.

Please reply! I have something to tell you.

_-Futch_

_-_

_Futch,_

I saw that awful bird of yours and used my rune. Leknaat healed the bird.

I'm disappointed, and yes, I don't like this silly letter exchange and I do mind if you continue to send more.

Don't mix your don'ts and do's.

As for what you have to tell, it would have to wait when fate's grudge against me let us meet again.

_Luc  
And your handwriting is horrible._

_-_

_To Luc_

Yes! You replied!

I got this letter when we were camping by the forest. You're probably wondering who the 'we' is and where we are since you disappeared right after the war before I can tell you. Of course, I predicted that so I had the bird meet you beforehand.

Anyway, Humphrey and I are going to Crystal Valley to confirm if Bright is really a dragon or not. It's really unusual for a dragon to be this white. His blue eyes are also so beautiful. He's getting harder to feed though. I don't mind. I actually enjoy it. He's a bit docile and he doesn't leave my side. It makes me feel like a father. The responsibility is very big. I never handled a baby dragon before. When Black was newly hatched, it wasn't me who took care of him but I grew up with Black. He was a year younger than me.

How about you, Luc? How are you doing?

_-Futch  
Bright says hi to you. Maybe you could be his godfather._

-

_Futch,_

You let the damned bird attack for _that? _Get a new bird if you want me continue replying to your letters. Lady Leknaat forbade me to destroy any creature within the island.

Crystal Valley is not the place for you and your dear dragon to elope. It's quite obvious Bright is a dragon. And let me correct you—it makes you feel like a _mother_. You speak matronly of Bright.

I'm studying very hard about runes, the stars, and practicing my magic everyday. I strengthen my mind and spirit, which requires focus and steady concentration. I hope that discourages you from bothering me. If Lady Leknaat comments of a sign of declination of my skills during training, I will remember to mention your name.

No, I don't want to have anything to do with you and your child. It would be more fitting if you let your companion take on the unfortunate spot, though I would think he already took the place as your husband and Bright's father.

_Luc_

_-_

_To Luc,_

Well, it's been a month. Sorry I haven't replied (I must have caused you greater distraction with the lack of my _silly _letters) but Bright was almost eaten by a Harmonian. He apologized though, and so did I. We stopped by a village and we saw Sheena and Oulan. Oulan's a bodyguard, remember? And Sheena is President Lepant's only son. It wasn't really a happy reunion.

The village was terrorized by a wild dragon and they even attempted to kill Bright. Just leaving would have been good but I couldn't let them kill the dragon. I wonder if this would be Bright's fate if Humphrey didn't convince me to take in Bright...

I wondered if killing was the only option. The wild dragon took one of the villagers and they gathered to slay the dragon. I had to come too. I thought of finding another way but the dragon had this...special ability. It shouldn't be able to breathe out fire like an adult dragon yet and there were orbs that took people's souls. I wasn't really sure, but that's what it looked like. I've never heard of anything like this. Against this dragon, only me, the Harmonian and Bright were left. If I was taken in too, there's no way to slay the dragon. I know where the dragon's weak spot was and Sigurd is fatal in hitting weak spots. I was determined to kill the dragon then. I was desperate and I had no choice but then Bright—_Bright_ came in between me and the dragon and he talked to it. Luc, I've never been scared for my whole entire life. I didn't know what to do. Bright was talking to that wild dragon and I was hopeless, watching and hoping for the best. I had these shameful images of the dragon attacking Bright flashing in my mind. I was so scared. I could only trust that Bright was doing the best.

I didn't know how long they went on but then a light opened up and I realized it was the legendary "World of wings and scales" where dragons are supposed to live. At that moment, I was happy that the dragon could return there but there was this strange, scared feeling in me if Bright wanted to follow.

We parted from the Harmonian to continue to Crystal Valley. Bright fell asleep on my arms. I had to wait for him to wake up so I could write a reply to you.

Everything turned out well. The dragon didn't die and Bright amazed me. I hope I can be the deserving dragon knight for him.

I know you're probably going to mock me in your reply. I have these stupid, mixed up feelings jammed in one letter. When I reread this, I feel a bit embarrassed. Not to you though. You make everyone feel embarrassed. I think I'm immune to it.

I'm ending this letter. Bright needs a bath.

_Your friend,  
Futch_

-

_To the Dragon Knight Futch,_

It's natural you feel embarrassed over your actions because you knew exactly the thoughts than went in your little brain and the rush of emotions you couldn't comprehend. To profess fear and worries reveal a lot in a person, but do know that your concerns were nothing atypical for a young man like yourself who found attachment to a dragon. You're overly protective, fearing that you might lose Bright too when you knew you had the capability to prevent any harm coming to him. You entrusted Bright his own life more than your own to his ability. This was the right decision to make, only proving that you are the dragon knight who deserves Bright and the dragon knight who Bright deserves. Neither of you are perfect. Stop trying to fix what isn't broken.

Don't do anything stupid, Futch. You shouldn't confide with me either. You have a guardian with you, and I'm barely your friend. I'm not the one who stayed with you until the end.

Don't die.

_Luc_

-

_To Wind Magician Luc,_

Thanks, Luc. You don't need to stay with me physically. I know you're thinking of me about my welfare and I'm also thinking of you even if we're apart. As long as you're alive in my memories, Luc, I always feel you're with me even until the end.

I'm not dying yet, sheesh. I shouldn't worry about you dying since you're just there in the island, unless your thin little arms break from swinging a staff bigger than you. Speaking of height, I had to buy a new set of clothes. I grew a foot. How about you, person who is four years older than me?

Oh, and Bright also grew bigger. How far are you getting left behind, Luc?

Okay, I know this letter's not going to entirely work on you but I need someone to tease and feel superior sometimes. I can't do that to Humphrey, can I?

_Your friend who grew a foot for a year  
Futch_

-

_To the pathetic boy who brags of his height,_

The mere thought you are an inch superior to me in any aspect is an illusion, little boy. Unlike you, I have better things to do than count the long days the bones in the body mature. If you would kindly deflate your big head, I would use the bragging rights I have to list down my superiority:

1. Magic—no question here. I think I have made it clear a lot of times when I accidentally attacked you.

2. Intelligence – I've studied the culture of ancient civilizations, the political history of different lands including Harmonia and the Queendom of Falena, the complex theories and secrets even before Sindar, and the science of star formation. Up until today, I continue to study, and unlike modern schools and academies, my studies include comprehending and analysis of philosophies.

3. Power – I believe you do not know the difference between _power_ and _strength_. While most look down on my physical strength, my powers are that of a _god_, Futch.

4. Status – You're a banished dragon knight while I am the best apprentice of Lady Leknaat, a seer who is highly respected for her part in the hidden abyss of history. Hmmm...

5. Wisdom – We are four years apart, _my good friend_, but my, when I was even younger than you, I have already shared ideas adults could not understand!

6. Experience - we both joined two wars, same two wars, but have you fought in the actual battle? Without your dragon, you are _nothing_. And my, you didn't have one in those two wars! And do you remember who was with the hero of the Dunan Unification War in the last battle against the Beast Rune? Against a _god_, Futch?

7. Importance – aside from the obvious facts in Status and Experience, I am also a first-class magician who _singlehandedly_ blown away, quite literally, the Harmonian forces led by Bishop _Sasarai_, which led to the vulnerability of Highland and soon the _death_ of Luca Blight.

8. Credibility – I've followed Lady Leknaat's orders to lend my power in two wars, but I've also used my powers under her orders to maintain the flow of fate. As I have recalled, you once ran an _errand_ to this island to escort Young McDohl. This must be quite a pivotal plot for history!

9. Ability – I could do many things, _Futch_. With a wave of my staff, I can cut the air around you and see you _die_. I would list more as well, but I'm afraid you are too young to know everything about my prowess.

We're already reaching ten? I could _go on_, Futch, believe me. I could _go on_.

_The wind god,  
Luc_

-

_Mister wind god,_

I pissed you off, didn't I?

_The little boy/banished dragon knight/your good friend  
Futch_

_-_

_To Luc,_

I saw Sasuke yesterday. He grew a foot taller too. Asked if you did too.

_Futch_

-

_Futch,_

My powers are growing. I'm starting to practice using magic with a ring instead of a staff. Let this be a warning to you: I'm learning advance teleportation. Unlike that klutz teleportress, I know what I am doing.

_Luc_

_-_

_Ring-wearer Luc,_

We finally arrived at Crystal Valley. We're taking a rest tonight but it was Bishop Sasarai's birthday. When is yours?

_-Futch_

-

_To the annoying brat,_

You missed me in Crystal Valley. I paid the birthday boy a visit.

I'm hurt you didn't know.

_Luc_

-

_To the confusing Luc,_

What? Is that bishop your rival or something? From what I've heard, he's really kind.

_Your confused friend,  
Futch_

-

_To my idiotic friend,_

You continue to disappoint me, but I should not have expected much.

_Luc_

-

_Luc –_

You're an asshole.

Anyway, I was going to end my letter like that but I don't want to be responsible for my friend's suicide attempt. We confirmed Bright is a dragon. I'm still not an official dragon knight though. I have to come back to Toran with a dragon that is of age or else I will only burden my countrymen. I plan on staying in Harmonia for a while to train. Humphrey's job of babysitting me is over but he said Harmonia is too dangerous for me. I guess he's kind of right. And Harmonia is big. I can't travel around it alone. I also plan on going to the Grasslands after Harmonia.

I haven't trained for quite a while. We've battled some monsters along the way but compared to the monsters in Mt. Rakutei where we found Bright, they were weak. I sparred with Humphrey yesterday. He beat the hell out of me. I was panting so hard and my forearms still hurt trying to keep that heavy sword from slicing me into two. My heart wouldn't stop pounding against my ribcage even after three minutes.

We're going to be sparring for a while. It's going to be rough.

_Your tired friend,  
Futch_

-

_To my delusional friend,_

You will not be the one responsible for my death or you will bring complete dishonour to me. I don't even believe you could if you tried.

_Luc_

-

_To my arrogant friend,_

You talk quite big, but we know you're harmless. I could pat you right now.

_Futch_

-

_To my humourless friend,_

I know it was you who summoned the golem. You almost killed Bright!

_Your angry friend,  
Futch  
_


	2. IS 642 to IS 644

* * *

**Epistolary: Fifteen Years  
IS 642 – IS 644**

* * *

_To Luc,_

Surprise? Yea, I haven't written to you for a while. You didn't reply to my last letter either!

We're travelling in Harmonia. It's refreshing. I know we're supposed to train, especially Bright, but Bright's curiosity is infectious. We always get into trouble with the guards. I'm learning my lesson though. I just need to hold back Bright and reprimand him. Humphrey said I should do it more often and firmly. I don't understand how that's supposed to help.

I'm getting better by the way against Humphrey. I beat him twice already. Our spars sometimes take hours for these past months. Humphrey normally coaches me while we train, but even he's out of breath! After sparring, we rest for a while then I train Bright. If you're wondering how, we just take a few jogs. He doesn't often walk. He's either on my arms or flying so he's clumsy on two legs.

Humphrey said I'm babying Bright too much. Well, Bright is a baby, right? He's only two years old...that's still young.

_Dragon Knight-In-Training_

_-_

_To Dragon Matron,_

One: Yes, you are babying your dragon. Two: a two-year-old dragon is capable of many things already. Three: A curious two-year-old dragon babied by his clueless mother will be mistaken for attacking vendors and bystanders.

Don't let your feelings get the better of you. Your feelings aren't smart enough already.

_Luc_

-

_To the experienced matron,_

I feel bad for refusing Bright more often. He's less...docile, and naughtier. I had to hit his hand...er, claw to stop touching the meat they had for sell. He looked really hurt...I offered to carry him on my back and he was happy again.

_Futch_

-

_To idiot,_

You're an idiot.

_Luc_

-

_To Luc,_

Well, you were right, in a way. His claws dug on my back and it was _painful_. Bright was smart enough to tell I was in pain but I just smiled at him. He looked really concern I was so touched by it! The wounds weren't serious anyway but I had to really refuse Bright to carry him on my back.

I also received news that Captain Milia, the one who succeeded our late captain, Joshua and the one who holds the Dragon Rune, had a daughter. It was a bit late; she gave birth when the Dunan war ended. She asked if I wanted to be the godfather but I politely refused. Bright is enough responsibility for me but I swore to Milia to help her and her daughter if I am needed.

The captain's daughter's name is Sharon. I wonder who the father is.

_Your friend,  
Futch_

-

_Futch,_

I see.

_Luc_

-

_Luc,_

What? That last letter was short! And after five months! Are you busy with something? Guess I'm not one to talk. This reply is also a couple of months late...or a year. I haven't been keeping up with the time. Training's become tougher and demanding. Bright's better with two legs but I want him to also be able to run in four legs. It was...disastrous.

Bright fell on his face and his jaw was...dislocated. I feel bad enough already! I didn't tell him to _run_ instantly with four legs. I just told him that I wanted him to then he suddenly ran! Humphrey found a doctor. Dragons were a bit difficult to treat but fortunately you can put their bones back together. Not all of course, but easier than humans. He managed to do so but Bright shouldn't be talking for a while...several months. He was crying. Feeding him would be difficult now.

And I know dragons don't walk on four legs! Their arms are shorter. I was half-kidding anyway...

God, I feel bad already writing this. I'm sending this off. Which reminds me, Lazlo's been nice to you, right? I named the bird Lazlo. I just felt like it.

_Futch_

-

_Foolish One_,

Lazlo is a stupid name. You're a stupid knight. I have to do everything to set it right. Why don't you just beg?

I attached a concoction I brew to ease the healing process of the cartilage and tissues. Gently and slowly take a small amount and rub it on the sore part. Make sure Bright doesn't lick it. It's extremely poisonous and fatal. Hmm, maybe you should cover his nose too. I'm not sure what the effect is with dragons but to humans, it will make them slightly dizzy.

_Luc_

-

_Doctor Luc_

God, Luc, I LOVE YOU.

It worked! I was cautious at first. I smelled it if it will make me dizzy—don't blame me, but I had to make sure at least one the things you said were right without putting Bright at risk. And yea, it did make me dizzy. More than dizzy that what you could say _slightly_. I covered Bright's nose with my scarf and told him to try and sleep. I imagine I was massaging him. He was reluctant at first since I was going to touch his jaw. It made me feel guilty that he doesn't trust me but I'm dedicated to earn his trust again. I did as what you said and Bright fell asleep!

You didn't tell me how long I should keep on doing it so I only did it once or twice a day. He looked happier now. We're looking for a doctor who could tell if it made any progress, but I'm sure it did!

I'm ready to buy something delicious for Bright. He couldn't eat the usual meat because of his jaw. Humphrey said it was fine. Bright can have it after a doctor gets a look on him though.

Thank you, Luc! Thank you!

_Foolish One_

-

_Lady Leknaat,_

I'm sorry Lady Leknaat, but a very foolish friend of mine had just smelled intentionally an ointment I brew, which was supposed to be used to help the condition of his pet. Light exposure would only cause dizziness, but too much is deadly. I am forced to teleport to where he is before his dragon becomes an orphan.

Depending on the situation, I will be late.

_Your Apprentice,  
Luc_

-

_Zombie Boy,_

How are you feeling?

_Luc_

-

_Doctor Luc,_

Horrible.

Bright has fully recovered. That's a plus.

Thanks for saving me from the inch of death. Since I'm a bit bed-ridden, I told Humphrey he should train Bright in my place. He refused, since I'm supposed to be the only one to do so. I did see Bright training on his own though. His wings became bigger and his forearms are getting stronger. He could wrestle another baby dragon and win!

I also got the news that Fred and his wife, Yoshino (if you remember them) had a daughter, Sanae. I heard it from Meg. Yea, she was here and I know it's none of my business, but her stomach was...big. She's not fat! I think she's...pregnant. She's only a year younger than you, Luc!

I'm just surprised to see Meg change. She's the same though. She improved Gadget though. Called it Gadget Z. But it's been only two years or so since the war and we were with her also in the Gate Rune Wars.

Meg said I changed a lot too. Well, I didn't change as drastic as her...

_Sick Futch_

-

_Futch,_

Don't grow jealous now, Futch. Time is an illusion, however. People change just like you. Your 'time' with that person had simply frozen. The next, closest contact you could get with that person would be when 'time' for that person move again in your 'time'.

Listen to your guardian. There's a reason why he's around.

Don't die.

_Luc_

-

_To Luc,_

You're twenty now, hahaha! When are you getting a wife?

I'm all better now, just so you know. Been a month, I think, and we continued training. We're going to continue to the Grasslands. I might actually miss Harmonia.

_Futch_

-

_Futch,_

I have a favour, Futch. Have you heard of rumours of a 'witch' taken away by a Harmonian Priest?

_Luc_

-

_Mister Luc,_

Sorry the report took a while. We were getting to that village where she was born. They said she was a witch, born with strong magical powers. They said she had blond hair and blue eyes. A first-class citizen? They couldn't remember much. It's been several years already.

Why are you asking? I only did this without a question since you rarely, if not never, asks favours.

Please don't tell me she's your dream wife!

_Futch_

-

_Futch,_

Stop writing to me.

_Luc_

_-_

_Mister Luc,_

Haha, so I was right! But she's young, born around the end of the Gate Rune wars. Luc, I didn't know you were that type!

We're heading to the Grasslands now. Humphrey and I are enjoying even matches now. He stopped coaching me recently and we've been duelling seriously. Bright still couldn't run in four legs, and I never told him to but he's very fast now. I can have him fly around in the Grasslands. It sounded like a big open field even though Bright isn't big enough to need one.

I'm getting hungrier each day. My metabolism is getting stronger, haha.

So what have you been up to?

_Futch_

-

_Mister Luc,_

Hey now, don't tell me you're mad at me...look, I'm sorry. If it's your personal life, I won't rub it in you. I'm just glad you have one...okay, I shouldn't have said that.

I hope you're doing fine.

_Sincerely apologizing, _

_Futch_

_-_

_Luc-_

What's going on? Is something the matter? Luc, if you're in trouble, I'm running from Harmonia to wherever you are.

_Concerned friend,_

_Futch_

-

_Luc-_

Luc, what happened? Are you okay? It's been a year! I'm going to find a teleportress if I have to, Luc.

Please response. I know you're not the type to hold grudges. At least not like this.

_Concerned friend,  
Futch_

-

_Luc,_

That's it! Emergency! Please response!

_Futch_

-

_Futch,_

You risked Sasuke's life by sending him to personally deliver the letter just to tell me that?

_Luc_

-

_Luc_

LUC! You responded! Well, I didn't really expect him to give it to you and return here alive. I would have thought he'd be dead from your rune.

_Futch_

-

_Futch,_

I gave Sasuke your letter and I might have mentioned your exact location. You better run.

_Luc_

-

_Luc,_

Shit.

_Futch_


	3. IS 646 to IS 670

* * *

**Epistolary: Fifteen Years  
IS 646 – IS 670**

* * *

_Futch,_

Sasuke told me you broke your arm.

You're an idiot.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

Tuta is in the Grasslands in the Duck Village. Get your arm treated.

Why do I always have to look after your health?

Don't reply.

_Luc_

-

_Doctor Luc,_

Haha, thanks again, Luc. Of course I didn't stop writing for a year because of a broken arm. I've been training really hard and _studying_. I'm picking up fast from where I dropped off before my exile. I have to review a couple of things. Bright is already six years old and he's _big_. Big enough that I can't carry him anymore, and big enough to carry a child.

I'm already nineteen. I planned on returning to Toran last year when I am eighteenth but I couldn't master swordsmanship yet. Humphrey is training me how to use a broadsword, a sword heavier than his. It's why I broke my arm, but not the instant I held onto one if that's what you're thinking. My arms aren't as fragile as yours, mister magician.

Anyway, my arm was healed thanks to Tuta but when I was in the Duck Village, I met the Karayan Chief, Lucia. She didn't recognize me or Humphrey and both of us stayed quiet. I actually didn't recognize her until she was called by name. I turned away in case my face betrays my lie.

Thanks again for worrying and pointing where Tuta was. At least I can resume training with Bright and Humphrey again. It's touching that you're acting like my big brother. At least that's what I feel, seriously.

This isn't probably the time to reminisce and retell the past, but it's been a year since I talked to you. I'm glad you even took the initiative to send me a letter. I'm not going to ask why you refused to reply over my letters—I shouldn't be surprised since you were never willing with this 'letter exchange'. I just overreacted and forgot you weren't really the type. I know you're busy too. You never told me what other things you were doing. I'm not sure how you can be preoccupied staying in a far island, but you won't probably tell me. It's fine. It's hard enough to get a word from you. You wouldn't talk to me at all during the Dunan Unification War (at least nicely). I felt a bit uncomfortable since you were older than me (I felt silly thinking about it right now) and thought that maybe you just _grew up _and even forgot me. I had to gather the courage to speak to you since you wouldn't leave the tablet and even if it wasn't a '_hi'_ that I got, I'm glad you talked to me again.

I'm feeling old right now, but I've got no one to reminisce with. Humphrey is my teacher, guardian and friend. We do enjoy in discussions and sometimes I share the thoughts I am sharing to you. He's my constant companion over the years. He's as good as a father to me as well, but you're my friend, the only friend I have. I couldn't keep in touch with Sasuke. They'd kill Lazlo.

It's a bit funny actually. We're not exactly the same yet we're in the same situation. You grew up with Lady Leknaat. She's your mother, mentor, and friend just like how Humphrey is to me. You're relationship to each other is a bit ambiguous but I feel it's mutual. But you're a _magician_ who happens to be a jerk most of the time. I'm a dragon knight who may _not_ be the kindest person around, but definitely more approachable and sociable than you. I never counted my friends, but I didn't expect it to be you.

Well I'm off. It's morning in a few hours and I need shut eyes.

Good night...whenever this letter reaches you.

_Futch_

-

_Luc_,

Oh sure, don't reply to the longest and deepest letter I sent.

_Pouting Futch_

_-_

_Dragon Knight,_

We're very different and I'm not your friend either. If it's a friend you need, and if it's to spare me from your girlish letters, I'll find a way for the ninjas of Rokaku to spare that insolent, bad-named bird of yours.

_Wind Magician_

-

_Luc,_

Aren't birds supposed to be a wind magician's friend? Besides, it's been years. Surely you two are in good terms by now?

I'd really like it if there was a way for me to contact Sasuke. A ninja's life is very dangerous. It makes me wonder how our little Sasuke manages. A ninja has to be loyal (at least to the principles and the village), secretive, apathetic and completely quiet and strong. They have to be on their full guard and they have to predict their enemy's moves. It's like war everyday. I'm giving Sasuke the credit that he is loyal, secretive, apathetic, and really quiet, but he's not that strong. He's not faster than you, but he's definitely fast but weak. Sasuke's not very aggressive. I never really get to know much about him, but he's as good as a friend.

It's just what I think. I think we're quite the same, but heh, I guess you might be lying or just being straightforward, but I'm your friend in any case, and Sasuke's. I'm sure you always have my back! And no, not like our combo where you attack us from behind...

Speaking of old friends, I met Riou, Nanami and his friend...Jowy, was it? They came from the Grasslands. I thought True Rune Bearers weren't supposed to age but Riou and Jowy looked older. They didn't look any different from Nanami, but then I remembered Tir. There was also Captain Milia. She somehow changed, but I don't think she's going to grow any older.

Oh! Bright can fly long distances now! But he's not like Lazlo or other messenger birds, so no, I'm not going to send him there to deliver letters. Not even a chance. He's going to get lost! And he's immunity is not very strong yet. Imagine all the bacteria in the air, high up there...I'm not being overly protective! Dragons are not meant to deliver letters, but to fight! They're the strongest and most powerful creature there is!

Oh, shit! Bright ate a bug!

_Futch_

-

_Dragon Knight,_

Do I look like your counsellor? I had to bear reading your letter, hearing your voice as if speaking to me and then seeing you come to a conclusion on the expense of the degrading of my intelligence.

I thought bugs and dragons were friends. Your dragon certainly looked like one.

To give you some truth about magicians, our elements serve as a bridge of bond to the creatures in nature that has the same element, just like how people are closer and more loyal to those who were born within their country. However, even people have conflicts with their kinsmen, and just like them, we have conflicts too regardless of how alike we might be.

I have nothing more to say, since you already knew the answer for the rest of the...questions you have.

As for Sasuke, I visited him and he wanted me to tell you to stop worrying. It took less than a minute. He knew how important time was unlike you.

_Wind Magician_

-

_Luc,_

WHAT? You actually met Sasuke! Wow, wish I could teleport too now. I could fly using Bright, but they will probably shoot us down, and Bright can't fly me yet. Maybe a year later, he can!

Your words are as deep as usual, Luc. Not by the vocabulary...I'm glad you spoke modern English or else I'll be nose bleeding right now. I imagine the Grasslands when you said that. I've been around here for a while and there are two sides completely divided. I can see why, but it's still sad. Have you ever heard of the Flame Champion? I bet you have. I don't know a lot of him, but I wonder if he was a Tenkai. Was there a Gathering at that time? I'm just curious. He's the True Fire Rune bearer after all. He disappeared but he must still be alive. Tir disappeared for a few years, and most people thought he's dead already.

Gah, I'm going to end this letter. My hands are shaking a bit from today's training. I've been swinging the sword a bit too hard but it's getting lighter. The muscles on my arms are uneven. Since I swing the sword on my right, my right is stronger than my left so I have to make sure my left arm is just as strong.

Write to you soon.

_Futch_

-

_Dragon Knight,_

Stop writing to me. Don't make me force you to stop.

_Wind Magician_

-

_Luc,_

A threat? What's this for now, Luc? Geez, you do the initiative to write for the first time and you get me all nervous.

_Futch_

-

_Dragon Knight,_

You're a bother. Don't send Sasuke or I will kill him.

_Wind Magician_

-

_Luc,_

What the Hell! Luc, you can't be serious! What the Hell is going on there?

_Futch_

-

_LUC,_

YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU, LUC! FUCK YOU! I DIDN'T SEND SASUKE AND YOU KILLED HIM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PLAY WITH ME, LUC?

YOU BETTER FUCKING RESPONSE, LUC! YOU KILLED SASUKE! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T RESPONSE! YOU BETTER EXPLAIN YOURSELF! GOD, YOU BASTARD! DO YOU THINK KILLING IS FUN NOW? THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE, LUC!

-

_IS 649_

_Bastard Wind Magician,_

I still hate you. Sasuke survived your bloody rune. I'm just telling you that I'm going to listen to whatever explanation you have. Sasuke's not holding a grudge against you. I guess he also changed, living in the code of the ninjas. It's not surprising. I'm not sure what he's thinking but I apologized on your behalf. You're an asshole if you tell me you were only kidding and didn't mean to kill him—_just almost._

Sasuke's twenty already and we drank for a while. It wasn't very fun since I couldn't get him drunk without having it backfire. I rejoined the Dragon Knights a year ago. I got away from my hate against you because of that.

Bright's nine-years-old. He can already fight in battle. I'm also using Muramasa, Humphrey's weapon. He gave it to me. He said something about retiring. He and I paid former Captain Joshua's grave a visit. I asked Humphrey if he wanted to drink with me.

I met Milia's daughter, Sharon. She's very energetic and loud. This was supposed to be a compliment since she's a fiery child but Milia just sighed. I guess she was energetic and loud in a bad way. Sharon's training with us. Often, Sharon rides on Bright's back. I wish I could too, but maybe if I was still fourteen, I could.

I enjoy Sharon's presence. Somehow, it makes me young.

You don't have to response. I might tear the letter. I'm still mad at you.

_Dragon Knight Futch._

_-_

_To the Dragon Knight Futch,_

Congratulations on becoming a Dragon Knight. I'm going to be blunt and apologize for what I did to Sasuke, but do know the feeling of hate is mutual, Futch.

Let this be a lesson to you, little boy, to listen to your elders. Stop writing to me.

_Wind Magician_

-

_Luc,_

Why don't you just kill Lazlo? Surely you don't find it more difficult to kill a bird than your friend.

_Futch_

-

_To the Dragon Knight Futch,_

In fact, yes, I do find it harder to kill this bird than kill Sasuke. The bird is simply doing your bidding. The lack of reason for me to end is life makes killing a friend of mine easier. I hate humans, and that includes you, Futch.

_Wind Magician_

-

_Luc,_

Another threat, Luc? I'd gladly accept it this time, but if you're going to attack anyone else but me, you're going too far, Luc. I will never forgive you if you do.

_Futch_

-

_Luc,_

Humphrey and I separated paths already and I am on my own now. Sharon is officially under my care and I am ranking high under Captain Milia. Are we going to separate as well?

_Futch_

-

_To the Dragon Knight Futch,_

Our paths have never even been close.

_Wind Magician_


	4. IS 673 – IS 676

* * *

**Epistolary: Fifteen Years  
IS 673 – IS 676**

* * *

_To wind magician and seer Leknaat's apprentice, Luc of Magician's Island,_

Sharon is a brat, a talkative version of you. Captain Milia trusted her to me. To train and discipline her. Humphrey should count his blessings. It was me under him, not Sharon. Sharon and I are travelling to train, just as how Humphrey and I did. Bright is thirteen-years-old and he can fly and carry a couple of people. He's very big now, Luc. I can probably drop by there, so long as you don't fire at us.

I met Lily, the daughter of Tinto's President, Gustav. She's a brat too. She has two assistants with her. Poor them.

Everyone suddenly grows up being a brat.

_4__th__ Degree Ranked Dragon Knight, Futch_

-

_To Luc,_

Can I drop by there?

_Futch_

-

_To Futch, 4__th__ Degree Ranking Dragon Knight,_

No.

_Wind Magician_

-

_IS 675_

_To Luc,_

I've heard rumours about you, Luc...I want to hear it from you first. Personally, if possible. I stopped by the Magician's Island. Lady Leknaat said you left.

_Futch_

-

_To Luc,_

A powerful magician with blond and blue eyes...I see. I'm among the Gathering, did you know that? Sharon, Bright, and I joined.

Your usual slot is vacant.

Luc, it doesn't have to be this way...please.

_Futch_

-

_To Luc_,

I saw Riou the other way passing by the Grasslands. He doesn't want to get involve, until I told him about you. I really hoped he'd do something, but I said he shouldn't cross with fate this time. He left briskly. When Hugo—I mean, the Flame Champion looked at me, it reminded me of him. Don't you also think so, Luc?

_Futch_

-

_To Luc,_

I've always wanted to be a great Dragon Knight. It's my dream. How about you, Luc?

_Futch_

-

_To Luc,_

I saw you, Masked Bishop. You've grown taller.

_Futch_

-

_To Luc,_

You're expecting us to attack you. I'm among the party who will finish you. Viki—there are two Viki's this time, an older and a younger one. The older one is the Viki that was with us in the Gate Rune Wars and Dunan Unification War (somehow). Viki approached me and asked if this was going to be hard. I said of course it was. It really is, Luc.

_Futch_

-

_To Futch, 4__th__ Degree Ranking Dragon Knight,_

I'm sorry on behalf of my brother. I will not deny that I have read the letters, but a bird has been sending them to me. They weren't obviously addressed to me, but I could not bring to return them to you. I apologize as well. If possible, I would give this to him.

Best of luck for the both of us in the final battle.

_Sasarai_

-

_IS 676_

_To Luc,_

Lazlo died a week ago. That bird was tough for fifteen years. It's too bad. I wanted him to deliver this message one last time, but maybe his son would do? I still haven't named his son though.

Luc, let me tell you that you're a bastard. You've always told me not to die, you've always told me I was inferior to you, and I was an idiot. You saved my life a few times, endangered it with your bloody rune more. I never expected you to be my adversary.

I'm studying for the 3rd degree ranking. We returned to the Dragon's Den. I wonder if Sharon would notice her mother's never-changing face?

I know you, Luc, but I couldn't do anything for you. You wanted me to hate you so I would forget you. You wanted to leave all the attachments from this world and die alone against fate. It didn't work, Luc. I never hated you. I just wish you could response and tell me that you knew somewhere in your heart that you will never be dead because you're not forgotten. You're never alone, Luc.

_Your dear friend,_

_Futch_

_-_

_To my dear friend,_

Thank you.

_Luc_


	5. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

**Epistolary: Fifteen Years****  
Epilogue

* * *

  
**

_Futch,_

I don't have a lot of things to lose, so don't die.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

I've been having visions...horrible nightmares of the future.

Don't die.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

The future of the world is blank, gray, lifeless and empty.

Don't die.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

My rune is driving me to madness. I've been forbidden to tell, but I am the vessel for the True Wind Rune.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

I confirmed of this witch girl...her name is Sarah. I brought her to the Magician's Land just like how Lady Leknaat saved me...I've never told you but Bishop Sasarai is my twin brother.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

I'm a clone, a vessel, created and not born.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

You should have never written to me. This is silly.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

Putting into written words my thoughts is not my specialty.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

I'll tell you about Sarah, but I don't think I can.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

Please forget all about me.

Don't die.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

Am I doing the right thing?

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

I should have burned all these unsent letters. I wouldn't have been forced to hurt Sasuke. But at least then, hate me and stop sending me letters.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

I'm tired, Futch.

_Luc_

-

_Futch,_

Goodbye, Futch.

_Luc_

-

_To Pretty Ninja Boy,_

Hello, old friend. Thank you for sending me Luc's final letter. I am saddened he has burned the unsent ones, but I am glad for the last one.

_From Pretty Dragon Knight Boy_

_-_

_To Futch,_

What letter?

_Sasuke-  
_

**FIN - **


End file.
